


Brave New Galaxy

by Illyrika



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Forced Orgasm, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Force, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrika/pseuds/Illyrika
Summary: You my dear reader are from the real world and get sucked into the star wars universe through a mirror in an antique store.And you can never return to your world.You woke up in Maz Kanata's  cantina on Takodana and end up being taken by none other than Kylo Ren himself.Will you survive or will you succumb to a sexy face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n is your name  
H/c is your hair colour  
E/c is your eye colour  
S/t is your skin tone

I was not in NYC anymore , after I had visited the little antique curio shop.I don't quite understand nor remember how I had gotten here. All I remember was being in front of an opulent antique mirror.And the next thing I was passed out on the floor of a strange bar. There were many other lifeforms surrounding me a little orange creature. That I found out was female and named Maz Kanata and the owner of the establishment. On a planet called Takodana I think that I may have passed out again because the next thing I know I was moved to a bedroom and placed on a bed. I woke up from my second time that day from a panic induced knock out. The little old lady who called herself Maz Kanata asked me for my name" y/n ma'am" you tell her. "What planet are you from" she asks "Earth ma'am do you know of it" you answer. "Earth what planet is that" she questions " Third planet from the Sun in the milkyway galaxy " you honesty answered her question. "You have a destiny that must be fulfilled by the way I sense a powerful connection to the force within you" she said solemnly. "What are you taking about what is this so called destiny of mine.And what in blue blazes is the force? This is all crazy and I want to go home" .You say as if this is all a crazy nightmare. "I'm afraid that the way to home from where you come from isn't going to work anymore you are stuck here for the rest of your life" She states conclusively. " I felt the way back from the planet you come from blink out of existence "So what you are telling me is that I have no way back home ever again.I am someone who has this thing called the force inside of me.And some important destiny that I need to fulfill.So when am I supposed to start fulfilling this destiny"You say utterly defeated." I suspect the next afternoon and I must stress that you avoid the man in all black robes and helmet at all costs.This is my warning to you my dear y/n.For if he captures you and takes you this much is certain.You will be truly lost his methods of torture are the stuff of legend.I will try my best to keep you hidden.But he will be able to sense your force signature and will stop at nothing to possess you.This is my only warning for you y/n of earth. " Maz states with urgency and sympathy.

You hear a sound that shakes you from the bed with a force of an earthquake.You put your black lace up chunky heeled leather boots.You still have the same dress on from the start of all this.Black deep cut lace up front spaghetti strap dress with slits up both sides to a little under four inches above your panty lines at the legs.With a pair of little black thong panties and black demi bra underneath.The bed was just comfortable enough to sleep in a two inch mattress pad and a barely warm enough blanket for your covers.The room was just big enough for a tiny twin bed and a nightstand and a lamp.It was some kind of wood and peeling paint on the buttercream side of the yellow spectrum.The floor was just cold stone no area rug just cold tan stone a little like the colour khaki and unremarkably plain.The door was not exactly a actual door so to speak more like a beaded curtains and khaki as well.I am starting to think that this Maz Kanata just loves the colour khaki.You descend the stone spiral stair case.And ask for a drink with absolutely no alcohol.And thank her and down it in one go.You know better than to be out in the open and the source of the sound comes into your view.It is a sleek black ship with wings upturned in an odd angle.And you just freeze in your spot and finding it difficult to want to budge from it as well.

Then you see the same ship land and a squad of white clad what you surmise is soldiers.Who start to round up the patrons of the cantina.You see the same people who you met early in that afternoon.Start shooting at the white clad soldiers with what you can tell are a from of plasma weapons.And the one that is called a wooki is shooting the same form of energy from what you can tell is a sort of crossbow.And the other two are basically doing the same thing.The man who you were warned about descends from the ship.And turns to look at you seemingly studying you.You know that you should be running but you feel as though you are paralyzed.The woman you met earlier today urges you to follow her into the forrest.You just can't move. "Y/n"she screams to you in order to get your attention"come with me you need to for your protection" " I can't get myself to move it's like I have been paralyzed I am trying but I just can't " You scream back.

"You are coming with me" the black clad man commands. "What do you want with me I am nothing to you and your cause" you say a bit too sassily.He waves his hand in front of your face and it is lights out.You are yet again knocked out and he caught you before you even meet the dirt.He carries you on board the ship and lays you down on the floor. "I have what I need and we are leaving this planet" Kylo Ren commands.


	2. The deal with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken strapped to a huge metal chair and you are told that you will be training under Kylo Ren himself.You have no way to back out and next to no leverage to get out.

You awaken strapped to a huge metal chair and you struggle against the restraints in a vain attempt to get free.You hear the powerful footsteps of a person who is ten paces away from the door.Your pathetic attempt to feign still being knocked out is called out. "I know that you are awake I felt it when it happened so don't try to think that you can use subterfuge to your advantage it will not work with me" The same black clad man from the planet you were on commented. "Why are you doing this I'm a complete nobody who stumbled into this ongoing conflict between two factions.Maz Kanata warned me about you and your cause.Trust me when I say that I am completely neutral in all of this.I have no dog in this fight.And I desperately want to go back to my planet.But you don't always get what you want." You finally break down in tears in front of your captor after you get off your chest what you needed to explain to him. "What I want is to train you in the ways of the force.You need a teacher who can make you better.Stronger than you thought you could ever imagine.You are strong in levels of the force never thought possible.And for that you need a competent teacher who has your best interest in mind.What do they call you" the black clad man asked. "Y/n my name is y/n what do they call you?" You answer and ask. "Kylo Ren Master of the Knights of Ren Commander of the First Order.You may call me Master Ren when you finally realize that you will be training under my tutelage" Kylo Ren states matter of factly.

You are shown to your quarters on what you surmise is a ship in the middle of space.Everywhere you look it's like a goths wet dream.Black everywhere and everything you joked to yourself with all this black even the bathroom fixtures must be as well.It would be fucking funny and sad if they were.The white clad soldiers with heavy weapons at their sides.Passed by are not bothering to pay attention to your little waves of hello.You thought fuck those motherfuckin cock waffles you were better than them anyway so they can jump up their own asses and die.And it was your fault that you made a deal with the devil and your own mind betrayed you by the thought of capitulating to his demands.You are next to the door to your quarters and are given a pin number for access to your quarters.You thank the white clad soldier who escorted you there.You walked into your quarters and you facepalm.The entire place was black and you facepalm again when you're correct in guessing that the bathroom fixtures were in fact black.You let out a frustrated growl and strip off the dress and underthings.You go into what was called a refresher.Turning the knob to the showerhead and adjusting the water temp to your liking.Washing your body with the most clinical smelling bodywash you have ever smelled.Doing a thorough rinse and washing your hair with what you can tell is the same smelling as the bodywash shampoo and conditioner combo.Thoroughly rinsing the substance from your hair and scrunching your nose at the way you now smell. "I think I am going to get a rash from this bullshit they call hygiene products and I am not looking forward to the way the toothpaste might taste and I am not wanting to vomit so I think that I might do a water rinse" You bitch to no one in particular.

You finally found the storage unit for the clothing and you bust out laughing your ass off. "What the fuck is everything black and I thought that my wardrobe was monotone.Shit this takes the crown and the cake"You say after the fifteen minutes of laughter ends.Panties and bra on first then the strappy tank and skin tight leggings and a pair of ankle socks.The next thing you know you're in the bed with the covers on and you drift off to sleep.Because the morning is the start of your training.


	3. Reminiscing and a little bit of confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken and start reminiscing about your childhood and you let a little confession out

You awaken a little too early in the morning cycle and get into the refresher.You wash your hair and body with the awful smelling hygiene products.The next thing is brushing your teeth and you are surprised to find that the toothpaste is a pleasant flavour.You rinse your mouth out and spit out the contents.Getting dressed you are surprised to find someone placed a fire tablet looking device on the nightstand.You boot up the device to find that you have a few messages from your new Master.

K.Ren: You were asleep when I came to check on you and assigned you this data-pad for directly communicating with me when you're in your quarters or when I am away on missions

K.Ren:You are expected to be in the training room at 0500am dress appropriately

K.Ren :You can also use your data-pad for directly ordering meals to be brought to your quarters you have been given the appropriate rank for that privilege

K.Ren: You can expect me to be at your quarters at 0430am

You look at your data-pad for the time and you have a little under ten minutes until Master Ren arrives.You look at your outfit and your boots and your outfit is what is considered appropriate for your training.And you think that you can do this you had been raised by your father.And he was Marine Corps and your earliest memory was of him.And the same training he had gotten he instilled in you.He had made explicitly sure that you would be able to survive anything and everything that was thrown at you.He called you his little spec op in the making.Sure you have been raised to be a human weapon your father made it abundantly clear that his daughter was not going to be a victim of anything.You knew everything about basic training and advanced training.He even trained you in every weapon under the Sun and some that were still considered black budget classified.He did this all before you even turned 16 years old.People said that he was either plotting something against the government or he was massively paranoid.He had taken you out of school and homeschooled you.The neighborhood kids made fun of you but never tried to bully you.So yeah you can handle this situation with grace.

"Y/n you are not only up and ready for your training but you are also doing some form of exercise.I am impressed by your discipline and your focus" Kylo Ren commented approvingly to the evident dedication you are displaying. "Good morning Master Ren I have been raised to have dedication to discipline.And respect for my commanding officer and my supervising officer.My father was both and trained me from the age of five.You can say that I was not raised in a normal fashion.I was to be militarized he suffered no weaklings" You confess to the fact of your upbringing.


	4. Bringing out the dark side from within you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the only way he could brought out the dark side from within you.He stayed with you basically observing you.

"What was the form of exercise you were doing when I came into your quarters" Kylo asked. "Oh that's called yoga it gives you flexibility and strengthens the mind" You explain.You and Kylo are going to the training room.He gets lost in thought she would be an exceptional apprentice.He feels the light inside of you and he needs to do what he must to rid you of it.You both are in front of the training room entrance and everything about your Master had changed from when you two were in your quarters.Kylo slammed you into the wall with the force.He ignited his lightsaber and cut the clothing from your body.He had a sinister look in his eyes while taking in your naked body.The way y/s/t seemed to glow the way your nipples are so dark.The way y/b/t seemed to quiver in your fearful state.He bit down on the middle finger of his glove and removes the glove and removes the other glove in the same fashion.He keeps you pinned to the wall with the force while he frees his enormous throbbing cock from his trousers. "What are you doing,this isn't right I don't know you well enough for this to happen.Get away from me I don't want this" You scream but are ignored.He slides his fore and middle fingers across your lower lips.You have tears streaming from the corners of your eyes.You are involuntarily getting wet from his machinations. Without breaking eye contact he slams his cock into your pussy.You scream out for him to stop. "What did you expect when you accepted my tutelage.You are mine and mine alone to do as I please with.I don't think you understand that I now own you.You and your body is mine am I clear" Kylo growls into your ear.You are left in a daze of silence. "I said am I clear" Kylo growls through his teeth. "Yes Master Ren" You whimper.You start to feel a shiver of energy pulsating inside your clit.He is thrusting his cock into you with a brutal pace.He pants and your name becoming a curse on his tongue.He senses when you are about to cum. "Not until I allow you to" he growls.You can't take it anymore but you also don't want to risk it and incur his wrath.You sense he is at his limit and is about to shoot his load. "Cum for your Master" he growls "cum now" .You have a searing and explosive orgasm your vision is fading in and out with each and every aftershock.He blows his load inside of your pulsating pussy. "You are fucking tight and took my cock so well like it was made for it" He praises while unsheathing his cock from your pussy.He releases the force hold he had on you.You drop bracing for the floor only to be embraced by the same man who raped you.You hear him say something about not having any training.He lifts you and carries you out of the training room and back to your quarters.Lays you down on the bed and draws the covers up and over you.He sits on the sofa in your quarters and watches you sleep off the sex and the shock.

You wake up and look forward to the sofa.You should have known he was there.He was just comfortable staring at you while you were asleep.


	5. Your new power of the dark side and Kylo's accomplishment of your turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken with your new power of the dark side and Kylo Ren admires his accomplishment of your turning to the dark side

You awaken and your eyes make contact with Kylo Ren.You stare blankly into his eyes while the only thing you can feel is rage and you are surprised when the items in your quarters start to spark and burn.The rage is becoming increasingly difficult to control you let out a primal scream.The next thing you know you're on board the command shuttle and your dressed for the arctic.He has engaged autopilot and is now squatting in front of you.You are laying on a sofa like thing he reaches out with his hand to stroke your face.You recoil at his touch with a sense of revulsion at the idea of him touching you. "I know that you probably hate me right now but it was for your own good.I had to bring the darkness within you to the forefront and extinguish the light inside you.Y/n you have to know that I will only take you when you're able to finally let me have you again.You should know you're made for me that you were handcrafted for me by the force.The force led me to you and you to me under the skin we are already one.And I am yours if you will find it in your force signature to have me.You and I are both bonded by the force it has already decided for us all you have to do is accept that fact" Kylo stated passionately almost in a loving tone of voice.

"You expect me to trust and believe that after you raped me.You have no idea how much I want to kill you for that.The pain you have inflicted on my body and my mind.I don't think that I will ever forget it and as forgiveness for what you did to me.You will have to earn it and it might take the rest of your life to do so.And this new feeling from the force within me how do you know that it won't be used on you.This new power I have and feel is like a unyielding current of rage.How do you know that it can be harnessed and controlled.Or are you taking a shot in the dark and hoping for the best" you say through gritted teeth.

Kylo looks at your face and searches for a tell on your emotions.His dark brown eyes are intoxicated by your beauty.And your own now crimson eyes he is now fully aware that the dark side of the force has already taken a firm hold on you.He admires his handiwork of your turning and it has excited him in more ways than one.But he knows he will have to earn it and when he has.He is never going to let you go out of his sight.You will be by his side from now until the end of time.He knows that when that happens the galaxy will be both of yours for the taking.You and him will bring order from the chaos and rule together as one.He the emperor and you the empress.


	6. The resistance to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are taken to the Khyber Crystal cave and then your bestie shows up and you bounce

You awaken and your eyes make contact with Kylo Ren.You stare blankly into his eyes while the only thing you can feel is rage and you are surprised when the items in your quarters start to spark and burn.The rage is becoming increasingly difficult to control you let out a primal scream.The next thing you know you're on board the command shuttle and your dressed for the arctic.He has engaged autopilot and is now squatting in front of you.You are laying on a sofa like thing he reaches out with his hand to stroke your face.You recoil at his touch with a sense of revulsion at the idea of him touching you. "I know that you probably hate me right now but it was for your own good.I had to bring the darkness within you to the forefront and extinguish the light inside you.Y/n you have to know that I will only take you when you're able to finally let me have you again.You should know you're made for me that you were handcrafted for me by the force.The force led me to you and you to me under the skin we are already one.And I am yours if you will find it in your force signature to have me.You and I are both bonded by the force it has already decided for us all you have to do is accept that fact" Kylo stated passionately almost in a loving tone of voice.

"You expect me to trust and believe that after you raped me.You have no idea how much I want to kill you for that.The pain you have inflicted on my body and my mind.I don't think that I will ever forget it and as forgiveness for what you did to me.You will have to earn it and it might take the rest of your life to do so.And this new feeling from the force within me how do you know that it won't be used on you.This new power I have and feel is like a unyielding current of rage.How do you know that it can be harnessed and controlled.Or are you taking a shot in the dark and hoping for the best" you say through gritted teeth.

Kylo looks at your face and searches for a tell on your emotions.His dark brown eyes are intoxicated by your beauty.And your own now crimson eyes he is now fully aware that the dark side of the force has already taken a firm hold on you.He admires his handiwork of your turning and it has excited him in more ways than one.But he knows he will have to earn it and when he has.He is never going to let you go out of his sight.You will be by his side from now until the end of time.He knows that when that happens the galaxy will be both of yours for the taking.You and him will bring order from the chaos and rule together as one.He the emperor and you the empress.

Not long after the command shuttle lands in a clearing out in the open.The planet is a frozen snow covered wasteland of forest and mountainous terrain and a ice cave.You don't know what to expect when you're walking down the boarding ramp and into the snowy clearing.But you didn't expect to see the same ship with your new friends in the distance just out of view.And you didn't expect to see the girl named Rey hiding in an outcrop of stone so only you would be able to see her.Not long after that you are told the only you would be able to make the journey through the cave in order to find the Khyber Crystal that is to call out for you.And then face your greatest fear and weakness on your own and defeat it to become one with your crystal.And then you are to come straight back to him and go back home to the Finalizer.

But you have other plans and when you are inside the cave you are blown away by the sheer beauty of all the Khyber Crystals glowing like their own version of the night sky.It is simply breathtaking you have never witnessed such beauty in your life.And then you hear your name being called in whispers drawing you to the most beautiful clear Khyber Crystal.You hold out your hand palm up and the crystal floats into your palm.And then you are inside of another chamber inside the cave.And the weakness and fear that you must face is that of yourself.You defeat this with your understanding that the fear and weakness is an artificial construction of your own mind and fear and weakness is at some level not entirely a thing to be concerned about that it is a part of the evolutionary process for human biology.And not necessarily something to be rid of it keeps you vigilant.You pass the ultimate test of your knowledge of yourself and the cave ejected you from it's confines.And you are now being hugged from behind by Rey. "Rey thank the force you are here now if you would be so kind as to get me the hell away from Kylo Ren I would be forever in your debt" you hiss at her from over your shoulder.


	7. Well that went to shit and welcome to the thunderdome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your rescue was short lived and you remember that from your previous reality you have knowledge that you can use to your advantage.

You are sitting in the back of the ship when you feel the sensations of it hitting turbulence. Rey seemed to be troubled and then she was panicking. That's when it dawned upon you both." We're caught in a tractor field" you both said in a panic. You both looked at each other and you had gotten even paler than what is normal for you. Somehow in the midst of y'all's little episode of anxiety. You have a look of recognition that you both are thinking the same thing. "I'll let you escape he wants me you need to get to your friends in the Resistance and let them know what is going on. Rey promise me that you will not do anything stupid and get yourself captured get as far away from here as you can get. And also if you see Maz tell her that I now understand what she was talking about. Give Chewie a hug and give Han a kiss on the cheek. Tell Leia I am so sorry if I have disappointed her in the least. Oh and Rey we've not been around each other in any length and I just want you to know that I love you like a sister." You say as you hug her and are fighting back tears.

"I've not known you for long but I feel as if I'm losing my sister. You have so much strength and also the need to be strong for everyone else. Please be careful and May the Force be with you." Rey confessed and tightening the hug. You both let go and you say "And May the Force be with you always" you don't look at her when she goes to hide. You just force yourself not to cry. You thought you were getting your freedom to have it all taken away from you so quickly. Just thinking about it makes you feel like you have whiplash. You just got back to your friend you think of as family a sister no less. You truly wonder what you did in a past life that warranted your shitty ass karma. Did you take joy in kicking kittens and puppies in a past lifetime. Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that you have this crazy force bond GPS thingy and he will just find you wherever you are. You just accidentally ended up in this madness through a kriffing antique mirror. You felt compelled to go towards like a moth to a flame.

But then again you had a unique situation only dreamt of by sycophantic fanboys. You need to get your shit together and start using that knowledge to your advantage. Thanks to where and when you are at in the movies that little fuck nugget Snoke is still around. All you have to do is manipulate the situation to the outcome that serves you the best. And your all about doing what serves your best interest.


End file.
